


Nosing Around

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is surprised and delighted to discover something new about River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosing Around

The Doctor tapped River teasingly on the nose. Then he stopped, and stared, and stroked his fingertip gently up and down the bridge of her nose.

Her eyebrow quirked, just slightly, in surprise.

"Your nose is soft," he said, with an air of discovery.

Her eyebrow quirked even higher.

He grinned, stroking lightly down both sides of her nose.

She reached up and ran a pearly-tipped finger teasingly down his long nose. Then both her eyebrows quirked up. He was right! Why hadn't she ever noticed that before?

She tilted her face up, he leaned down at the same moment, sharing the same thought.

His nose lightly touched hers. He slid the tip of his nose against the side of hers, rubbing warm silky skin against warm silky skin. She leaned sideways, stroking the side of her warm soft nose against his.

Their eyes were shut, too close to see. They weren't kissing, were barely touching.

But she could feel the warmth of him, the delight and discovery in him.

He hummed, she could feel him smiling.

"I can see why eskimos do this."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
